


·♡ Hetalia Headcanons ♡·

by wilted_humanity



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilted_humanity/pseuds/wilted_humanity
Summary: I have a whole bunch of Hetalia Headcanons, and I lose track of them often, so this is where I'll store them! You can adopt them as your ownheadcanons if you'd like!
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), America/South Italy (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Canada/Ukraine (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 40





	·♡ Hetalia Headcanons ♡·

Russia♡  
_______________

\- human name: Ivan Braginski

\- is called 'the Bear' by some other nations

\- he has an etsy shop where he sells quilts, blankets, and anything he can knit (including small stuffed animals)

\- has a vegetable garden in his back yard

\- also has a flower garden that contains mostly sunflowers, lupines, and forget-me-nots, though, the gardens seldom make it through the winter

America ♡  
_______________

\- human name: Alfred F. Jones

\- loves to make and drink компот (a Russian drink that is made out of water, a variety of fruits, and sugar. If y'all want, I can include a link to a recipe here!), Ukraine introduced him and the drink, but Alfred loves to enjoy a nice cup of it with Ivan.

\- a hobby he enjoys is welding. He loves collecting scraps of metal (he mostly gets them from a local mechanic shop though) and welding them to create little trinkets. His favorite so far was a small bear that he gave to Ivan.

\- he loves the country side, especially when it's night and he can see all the fireflies!

\- since he loves the country, every summer he goes to a mountain ranch in Tennessee that's near the smoky mountains.

\- he loves cats and dogs equally, but he'd much prefer a pet ferret

\- speaking of ferrets, he actually has one! The ferret is a girl and is named Freedom (she's a white ferret!)

\- fluent in ASL (American Sign Language) and, out of habit, signs while speaking

Rusame ♡  
_______________

\- Ivan likes to join Alfred on the annual trip to Tennessee whenever he has the chance

\- Ivan and Alfred love gardening together, their shared garden is at Alfred's house in Texas so that it will be thriving all year round!

\- they thrift shop together, and often buy each other the most useless thing they can find.

\- during world meetings, they talk in Morse code by tapping their fingers ointhe desk

\- no matter which country a world meeting is set in, they always go to any local café (some meetings are hosted by the same countries often, so they already have a go-to (favorite) café in those countries)

\- they like to start stupid arguments with each other quite often. For example, which is the best type of berry, who is stronger, who can reach that pole fastest, and who can eat a hot dog fastest. Those kinds of things..


End file.
